Liste des artistes repris dans Glee
L'idée de créer une telle page vient de PamHella. Elle a tout d'abord créer un billet de blog mais la liste devenant trop importante, mettre cette liste dans une page est devenue plus simple pour la mise à jour. Vous pouvez voir son blog ici : blog. Introduction Cette liste reprend par ordre alphabétique les différents artistes repris par Glee. Les artistes dont les noms commencent par "The" ou toutes formes de cette sorte, sont classés par le mot juste après le "The". Leurs chansons sont ensuite classées dans l'ordre de la série. A coté de chaque morceau est écrit quels personnages le reprend. Les morceaux reprit dans des Mash-ups sont signifiés de la sorte : *nomdumorceau* . Les morceaux seulement dansés sont signifiés de la sorte : nomdumorceau. Les différents artistes repris 'A :' *'ABBA' : **Dancing Queen (La reine de la promo) **Mamma Mia (Guilty Pleasures) *'AC/DC' : Highway To Hell (Fuis moi, je te suis) *'A Chorus Line': **Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Fuis moi, je te suis) **What I Did For Love (Objectif New York) **Sing! (Duels de duos) **At The Ballet (Lights Out) *'Adele ': **Turning Tables (La ligue des bourreaux) **Rolling In The Deep (La reine de la promo) **Rumour Has It (Même pas mal) **Someone Like You (Même pas mal) **Chasing Pavements (La nouvelle Rachel) *'Adolphe Adam:' **O Holy Night (Swan Song) *'Aerosmith' : **Dream On (Le misérable) ** Crazy (Britney 2.0) *'Alice Cooper' : School's Out (Saisir sa chance) *'Alicia Keys ' : **Empire State Of Mind (Objectif New York) **Girl On Fire (Diva) *'The All-American Rejects' : Gives You Hell (Fuis moi, je te suis) *'Amy Winehouse' : **Rehab (L'effet Glee) **Valerie (Désaccords majeurs) **Back To Black (Quatre solos et un enterrement) *'Annie' : **You're Never Fully Dressed (Makeover) **Little Girls (Lights Out) *'Annie Get Your Gun' : Anything You Can Do (Opération : Piano violet) *'Anything Goes': ** Anything Goes (Opération : Piano violet) **You're The Top (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Aretha Franklin ': **Respect (L'effet Glee) **Ain't No Way (La ligue des bourreaux) *'The Association' : Cherish (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Avril Lavigne ': Keep Holding On (Minorité report) 'B :' *'The B-52's' : Love Shack (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Babes In Arms ': **The Lady Is A Tramp (Trouver sa voix) **My Funny Valentine (Les chansons d'amour) *'Barbra Streisand :' **Papa, Can You Hear Me ? (Le Croque-Messie) ** Happy Days Are Here Again (Duels de duos) **Don't Rain On My Parade (Tragédie en sous-sol / Saisir sa chance) **What Kind Of Fool (présente sur Glee: The Music, Presents The Warblers) **Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Swan Song) **Being Alive (Swan Song) **Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Diva) *'Barry Gibb' : What Kind Of Fool (présente sur Glee: The Music, Presents The Warblers) *'Barry Manilow' : Copacabana (Guilty Pleasures) *'The Beastie Boys' : Fight For Your Right (To Party) (Sweet Dreams) *'The Beatles' : **Hello, Goodbye (Fuis moi, je te suis) **I Want To Hold Your Hand (Le Croque-Messie) **Blackbird (Sur un air original) **In My Life (Comment se dire adieu ...) *'Beck ': Loser (Funk) *'Bee Gees' : **You Should Be Dancing (Une orientation très disco) **Night Fever (Une orientation très disco) **How Deep Is Your Love (Une orientation très disco) **More Than A Woman (Une orientation très disco) **Stayin' Alive (Une orientation très disco) *'Bell Biv DeVoe ': Poison (Les Acafellas) *'Berlin': Take My Breath Away (Balosaurus) *'Beyoncé' : **Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Droit au but) **Halo (Vitamine D) **Crazy In Love (De la poudre aux cheveux) **Telephone (Objectif New York) **Listen (Objectif New York) **Run The World (Girls) (Fausses notes) **I Was Here (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Graduation) **Diva (Diva) *'Bill Withers :' Lean On Me (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Billy Hayes :' Blue Christmas (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Billy Idol :' Dancing With Myself (Les chaises musicales) *'Billy Joel :' **Piano Man (Le misérable) **Only The Good Die Young (Le Croque-Messie) **Uptown Girl (La première fois) **New York State Of Mind (La nouvelle Rachel) **Longest Time (Lights Out) *'Billy Medley :' (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Désaccords majeurs) *'Billy Preston :' With You I'm Born Again (Duels de duos) *'Bing Crosby :' Do You Hear What I Hear ? (présente dans Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 2) *'Black Kids :' I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (La reine de la promo) *'Blondie :' One Way Or Another (Même pas mal) *'Bobby Brown :' My Prerogative (Guilty Pleasures) *'Bob Gedolf :' Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Bob Marley :' One Love (People Get Ready) (Premiers baisers) *'Bob Seger' : **We've Got Tonite (I Do) **Old Time Rock And Roll (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Bobby Helms :' Jingle Bell Rock (Glee, Actually) *'Bon Jovi' : **It's My Life (Vitamine D) **Livin' On A Prayer (Premiers baisers) *'Bonnie Tyler ': **Total Eclipse Of The Heart (La mauvaise réputation) **Holding Out For A Hero (Dynamic Duets) *'Brandy And Monica ': The Boy Is Mine (Trouver sa voix) *'Britney Spears': **I'm A Slave 4 U (Toxic) **Me Against The Music (Toxic) **...Baby One More Time (Toxic) **Stronger (Toxic) ** Toxic (Toxic) **Hold It Against Me (Britney 2.0) ** Boys (Britney 2.0) **Womanizer (Britney 2.0) **3 (Britney 2.0) **(You Drive Me) Crazy (Britney 2.0) **Oops! I Did It Again (Britney 2.0) **Gimme More (Britney 2.0) **Everytime (Britney 2.0) *'Bruce Springsteen' : **Fire (Home Sweet Home) **Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Un Noël en noir et blanc) **Glory Days (Comment se dire adieu ...) *'Bruno Mars' : **Billionaire (Objectif New York) **Marry You (Mariages) **Just The Way You Are (Mariages) **Locked Out Of Heaven (Sadie Hawkins) 'C :' *'Cabaret ': **Maybe This Time (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) **Cabaret (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *'Carl Sandburg' : She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain (Thanksgiving) *'Carly Rae Jepsen' : Call Me Maybe (La nouvelle Rachel) *'The Carpenters' : Merry Christmas Darling (Un miracle de Noël) *'Carrie Underwood' : Last Name (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *'Carson' : Something Stupid (Swan Song) *'Cee-Lo Green' : Forget You (Chantons sous la pluie) *'Céline Dion' : **Taking Chances (Droit au but) **Because You Loved Me (Tous uniques) **It's All Coming Back To Me Now (A nous les Nationales !) **To Love You More (All or Nothing) *'Charlie Chaplin' : Smile (Promotion matelas) *'Charlie Et La Chocolaterie' Pure Imagination (Quatre solos et un enterrement) *'Charlie XCX :' I Love It (All or Nothing) *'Chevrolet' : See The USA In Your Chevrolet (Le camp des zombies) *'Chic' : Le Freak (Tout le monde adore le disco) *'Chicago' : **Mr. Cellophane (L'effet Glee) ** Nowadays (Chantons sous la pluie) ** Hot Honey Rag (Chantons sous la pluie) **Cell Block Tango (Saisir sa chance) **All That Jazz (Swan Song) *'Chris Brown' : No Air (Minorité report) *'Christina Aguilera ': **What A Girl Wants (Que la honte soit avec toi) **Beautiful (Home Sweet Home) **Candyman (Le leprechaun) **Fighter (Dans l'ombre de son frère) *'Christina Perri' : **Jar Of Hearts (La reine de la promo) **A Thousand Years (Naked) *'Colbie Caillat' : Lucky (Duels de duos) *'Coldplay' : **Fix You (Fausses notes) **The Scientist (Nos premiers émois) *'Color Me Badd' : I Wanna Sex You Up (Les Acafellas) *'Company' : Getting Married Today (I Do) *'Creedence Clearwater Revival' : **Proud Mary (Les chaises musicales) **Proud Mary (Tragédie en sous-sol) *'Crowded House' : Don't Dream It's Over (Swan Song) *'Cyndi Lauper' : **True Colors (De la poudre aux cheveux) **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Une fille avec une fille) 'D :' *'David Bowie' : Heroes (Dynamic Duets) *'David Geedes' : Run Joey Run (La mauvaise réputation) *'Davis Gilbert' : The First Noel (Glee, Actually) *'David Guetta' : Without You (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'Demi Lovato' : Give Your Heart A Break (Nos premiers émois) *'Depeche Mode' : Just Can't Get Enough (I Do) *'Destiny's Child ': **Bootylicious (De la poudre aux cheveux) **Bills Bills Bills ( Le camp des zombies) **Survivor ( La jeunesse et un art ) *'Diana Ross ': Endless Love (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Dionne Warwick' : **I Say A Little Prayer (Tout le monde adore le disco) **Don't Make Me Over (De la poudre aux cheveux) **A House Is Not A Home (Home Sweet Home) ** A House Is Not A Home (Home Sweet Home) *'The Doors' : Hello, I Love You (Fuis moi, je te suis) *'Dolly Parton ': Jolene (Même pas mal) *'Dreamgirls' : **And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Tragédie en sous-sol) **Listen (Objectif New York) **It's All Over (Fausses notes) *'Duck Sauce' : Barbra Streisand (Être ou ne paraître) *'Duffy' : Mercy (Les Acafellas) *'Duncan Sheik' : Barely Breathing (Nos premiers émois) *'Duran Duran' : **Hungry Like The Wolf (Dans l'ombre de son frère) **Rio (Dans l'ombre de son frère) 'E :' *'Eartha Kitt' : Santa Baby (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 2) *'Eddie Rabbit' : You And I (Même pas mal) *'Ednaswap' : Torn (Naked) *'Ellie Goulding' : Anything Could Happen (I Do) *'Elton John' : **Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Duels de duos) **I'm Still Standing (Dans l'ombre de son frère) **The Bitch Is Back (The New Directions On Regionals) **Your Song (Shooting Star) *'Elvis Presley' : A Little Less Conversation (Le prof d'espagnol) *'Emeli Sandé' : Next To Me (Sweet Dreams) *'Enrique Iglesias' : Hero (Le prof d'espagnol) *'En Vogue' : Free Your Mind (Premiers baisers) *'Eric Carmen ': **All By Myself (Tout le monde adore le disco) **All By Myself (La ligue des bourreaux) *'Eric Barnum': **She Walks in Beauty (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'Evita' **Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Désaccords majeurs) **Buenos Aires (La jeunesse et un art) *'Evan Mc Gregor :' Come What May (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Extreme' : More Than Words (Shooting Star) 'F :' *'Fergie' : Big Girls Don't Cry (Balosaurus) *'The Flamingos' : I Only Have Eyes For You (Sadie Hawkins) *'Fleetwood Mac' : **Dreams (Rumeurs) **Never Going Back Again (Rumeurs) **Songbird (Rumeurs) **I Don't Want To Know (Rumeurs) **Go Your Own Way (Rumeurs) **Don't Stop (Rumeurs) *'The 5th Dimension' : Wedding Bell Blues (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'Flo Rida' : Whistle (Thanksgiving) *'Florence & The Machine' : **Dog Days Are Over (Désaccords majeurs) **Shake It Out (Saisir sa chance) *'Foreigner' : **Waiting For A Girl Like You (Le leprechaun) **Juke Box Hero (Le rôle de sa vie) *'Foxes :' Clarity (All or Nothing) *'Frank Sinatra ': **New York, New York (Les lumières de Broadway) *'The Fray' : Never Say Never (La nouvelle Rachel) *'Fred Astaire ': **The Way You Look Tonight (Makeover) **You're All The World To Me (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Fun :' **We Are Young (La jeunesse et un art) **Some Nights (Dynamic Duets) *'Funny Girl' : **Don't Rain On My Parade (Tragédie en sous-sol) **Funny Girl (Complètement Gaga) **My Man (Quatre solos et un enterrement) **I'm The Greatest Star (Je suis une licorne) **Don't Rain On My Parade (Saisir sa chance) 'G :' *'Gaile' : Something Stupid (Swan Song) *'Gary Puckett ': Young Girl (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'George Thorogood' : One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Bonjour ivresse) *'Givers' : Up Up Up (Dans l'ombre de son frère) *'Gloria Estefan' : Don’t Wanna Lose You (Le prof d'espagnol) *'Gloria Gaynor' : I Will Survive (La jeunesse et un art) *'The Go Go's ': We Got The Beat (Opération : Piano violet) *'Gotye ft. Kimbra' : Somebody That I Used To Know (Dans l'ombre de son frère) *'Grease ': **You're The One That I Want (L'effet Glee) **You're The One That I Want (De la poudre aux cheveux) **Hopelessly Devoted To You (Le rôle de sa vie) **Born To Hand Jive (Le rôle de sa vie) **You're The One That I Want (Glease) **Greased Lightning (Glease) **Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Glease) **Beauty School Drop Out (Glease) **Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Glease) **There Are Worse Things I Could Do (Glease) *'Green Day' : Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Graduation) *'Grouplove' : Tongue Tied (A nous les Nationales !) *'Guys and Dolls ': Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (L'effet Glee) *'Gym Class Heroes' : Stereo Hearts (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Gypsy : A Musical Fable ': **Rose's Turn (Trouver sa voix) **Some People (Quatre solos et un enterrement) *'Gypsy Kings : 'Bamboleo (Le prof d'espagnol) 'H :' *'Halestorm' : Here's To Us (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'Hair ': Hair (De la poudre aux cheveux) *'Hall & Oates' : **I Can't Go For That (Même pas mal) **You Make My Dreams (Même pas mal) *'Hairspray' : You Can't Stop The Beat (Opération : Piano violet) *'Harry Does Nixon ': This Little Light Of Mine (Come-Back) *'Heart' : Alone (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *'Hey Monday' : Candles (Sur un air original) *'Hole' : Celebrity Skin (Makeover) *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas !' : Welcome Christmas (Un miracle de Noël) *'Human League ': Don't You Want Me (Bonjour ivresse) 'I :' *'Ian Axel :' The New Year (Naked) *'Icona Pop :' I Love It (All or Nothing) *'Imagine Dragons :' It's Time (La nouvelle Rachel) *'Irene Cara :' **Flashdance...What A Feeling (Tous uniques) **Out Here On My Own (Fausses notes) *'Irving Berlin :' White Christmas (Glee, Actually) *'Ike & Tina Turner :' **Proud Mary (1x13) (Les chaises musicales) **River Deep, Mountain High (Duels de duos) *'The Isley Brothers :' Shout (Girls (and Boys) on Film) 'J :' *'Jackson 5 : ' **ABC (La jeunesse et un art) **Never Can Say Goodbye (Michael) **I Want You Back (Michael) *'James Brown ': It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Funk) *'Jamie Foxx ': **Gold Digger] (Tout le monde adore le disco) **Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Bonjour ivresse) *'Janet Jackson' : Control (La jeunesse et un art) *'Jason Mraz' : **Lucky (Duels de duos) **I Won't Give Up (Tous uniques) *'Jay-Z' : **Empire State Of Mind (Objectif New York) **Crazy In Love (De la poudre aux cheveux) *'Jay W. Johnson' : Blue Christmas (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Jazmine Sullivan ': Bust Your Windows (Les Acafellas) *'Jennifer Holliday': And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Tragédie en sous-sol) *'Jennifer Hudson' : Spotlight (Fausses notes) *'Jennifer Lopez' : Dance Again (La nouvelle Rachel) *'Jennifer Paige ': Crush (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Jennifer Warnes' : (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Désaccords majeurs) *'Jesus Christ Superstar' : I Don't Know How To Love Him (Sadie Hawkins) *'The J. Geils Band' : Centerfold (Naked) *'Jill Scott ': Hate On Me (Minorité report) *'Joan Jett' : Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy) *'Joan Osborne' : One Of Us (Le Croque-Messie) *'John Denver ': Leaving On A Jet Plane (L'effet Glee) *'John Lennon' : Imagine (De la poudre aux cheveux) *'John Mellencamp ': Pink Houses (Trouver sa voix) *'John Mayer ': Say (Shooting Star) *'Johnny Marks ': The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (Un miracle de Noël) *'Joni Mitchell' : River (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Jordin Sparks ': No Air (Minorité report) *'José Feliciano' : Feliz Navidad (Glee, Actually) *'Josh Groban ': You Raise Me Up (Rhapsodie) *'Journey' : **Don't Stop Believin' (L'effet Glee) **Don't Stop Believin' (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) **Don't Stop Believin' (Tragédie en sous-sol) **Faithfully (Rhapsodie) **Any Way You Want It (Rhapsodie) **Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Rhapsodie) **Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) **Don't Stop Believin' (Sweet Dreams) *'Justin Bieber' : **Baby (Come-Back) **Somebody To Love (Come-Back) ** Boyfriend (Britney 2.0) *'Judy Garland' : **Over The Rainbow (Rhapsodie) **Get Happy (Duels de duos) **Mister Monotony (Makeover) **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Glee, Actually) 'K :' *'Kanye West ': Gold Digger (Tout le monde adore le disco) *'Katherine K. Davis' : Little Drummer Boy (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 2) *'Katrina And The Waves ': Walking On Sunshine (Vitamine D) *'Katy Perry' : **I Kissed A Girl (L'effet Glee) **Teenage Dream (Premiers baisers) **Firework (Les chansons d'amour) **Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Le leprechaun) **I Kissed A Girl (Une fille avec une fille) **Teenage Dream (Nos premiers émois) *'KC and The Sunshine Band' : **That's The Way (I Like It) (L'effet Glee) **(Shake Shake Shake) Shake Your Booty (L'effet Glee) **Boogie Shoes (Une orientation très disco) *'k. d. lang' : Constant Craving (Une fille avec une fille) *'Keane': Somewhere Only We Know (Être ou ne paraître) *'Keely Smith' : One Less Bell to Answer (Home Sweet Home) *'Kelly Clarkson' : **My Life Would Suck Without You (Tragédie en sous-sol) **What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Ce que la vie nous réserve) **Cry (Saisir sa chance) **My Dark Side (Dynamic Duets) *'Kenny Loggins' : **Footloose (Girls (and Boys) on Film) **Danger Zone (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Kenny Rogers': We've Got Tonite (I Do) *'Ke$ha' : **Tik Tok (Bonjour ivresse) **Dinosaur (Balosaurus) *'Kiki Dee' : Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Duels de duos) *'Kim Carnes' : Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Diva) *'The King And I' : Getting To Know You (Objectif New York) *'Kiss' : **Shout It Out Loud (Complètement Gaga) **Beth (Complètement Gaga) *'Kool & The Gang ': Cherish (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Kumbia Kings' :La Cucaracha (Le prof d'espagnol) 'L :' *'La Belle et le Clochard' : Bella Notte (Les lumières de Broadway) *'Lady Antebellum' : Need You Now (Le camp des zombies) *'Lady Gaga' : **Bad Romance (Complètement Gaga) **Poker Face (Complètement Gaga) **Telephone (Objectif New York) **Born This Way (Être ou ne paraître) **You And I (Même pas mal) **The Edge Of Glory (A nous les Nationales !) **Americano (La nouvelle Rachel) *'Lenny Kravitz' : Stand (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'Le Magicien D'Oz': Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Opération : Piano violet) *'Les Misérables' : **On My Own (L'effet Glee) **I Dreamed A Dream (Le misérable) **Bring Him Home (Diva) *'Le Muppet Show' : Bein' Green (Le leprechaun) *'Les Paul' : Santa Baby (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 2) *'Lionel Ritchie ': **Endless Love (La musique adoucit les moeurs) **Hello (Fuis moi, je te suis) *'Lily Allen' : Smile (Promotion matelas) *'Little Mix :' Wings (All or Nothing) *'Lloyd Williams :' Shout (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'LMFAO' : Sexy And I Know It (Le prof d'espagnol) *'Louis Prima' : Sing, Sing, Sing (Que la honte soit avec toi) *'Ludacris ' : Yeah! (Les lumières de Broadway) *'Lulu' : To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) *'Lydia Maria Child' : Over The River And Through The Wood (Thanksgiving) *'Lykke Li' : I Follow Rivers (La ligue des bourreaux) 'M :' *'Madonna ': **Papa Don't Preach (De la poudre aux cheveux) **Express Yourself (La puissance de Madonna) **Borderline / Open Your Heart (La puissance de Madonna) **Vogue (La puissance de Madonna) **Like A Virgin (La puissance de Madonna) **4 Minutes (La puissance de Madonna) **What It Feels Like For A Girl (La puissance de Madonna) **Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) **Me Against The Music (Toxic) **I Love New York (Les lumières de Broadway) **La Isla Bonita (Le prof d'espagnol) **Cherish (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) **I'll Remember (Comment se dire adieu ...) **Hung Up (Diva) **Material Girl (Girls (and Boys) on Film) **Dress You Up (The New Directions On Regionals) *'Mame :' We Need A Little Christmas (Un miracle de Noël) *'The Mamas And Papas' : Dream A Little Dream (Le misérable) *'Mariah Carey :' **All I Want For Christmas Is You (Un Noël en noir et blanc) **I Still Believe (The New Directions On Regionals) *'Marilyn Monroe :' Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Mario :' Let Me Love You (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Maroon 5 : ' **'Misery (Sur un air original) **Moves Like Jagger (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'Mary Martin : My Favorite Things (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Marvin Gaye' : You're All I Need To Get By (I Do) *'Marina And The Diamonds :' How To Be A Heartbreaker (The New Directions On Regionals) *'Marky Mark And The Funky Bunch' : Good Vibrations (Funk) *'Matthew Morrison ': Still Got Tonight (Les lumières de Broadway) *'MC Hammer' : U Can't Touch This (La mauvaise réputation) *'Meatloafs' : Paradise By The Dashboard Light (A nous les Nationales !) *'Melissa Etheridge' : I'm The Only One (Une fille avec une fille) *'Men Without Hats ': Safety Dance (Le misérable) *'Mervyn Warren' : You Have More Friends That You Know (Sweet Dreams - Chansons originales) *'Michael Bublé' : **Sway (Mariages) **Home (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Michael Jackson ': **Thriller (Le camp des zombies) **Man In The Mirror ( La jeunesse et un art) **P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Les chansons d'amour) **Wanna Be Startin' Something (Michael) **Bad (Michael) **Scream (Michael) **Human Nature (Michael) **Ben (Michael) **Smooth Criminal (Michael) **I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael) **Black Or White (Michael) *'Midge Ure' : Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Mike & The Mechanics' : The Living Years (Désaccords majeurs) *'Miley Cyrus ': The Climb (Trouver sa voix) *'Les Misérables ': **On My Own (L'effet Glee) **I Dreamed A Dream (Le misérable) **Bring Him Home (Diva) *'The Monkees ': Daydream Believer (Le misérable) *'Montell Jordan' : This Is How We Do It (Les Acafellas) *'The Muppets ': Bein' Green (Le leprechaun) *'My Chemical Romance': Sing (Come-Back) *'My Fair Lady ': **I Could Have Danced All Night (Que la honte soit avec toi) **The Rain In Spain (Saisir sa chance) 'N :' *'Nat King Cole' : L-O-V-E (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *'Neil Diamond ': **Sweet Caroline (Que la honte soit avec toi) **Hello Again (Fuis moi, je te suis) *'Nelly' : **Ride Wit Me (Minorité report) **Hot In Herre (Naked) *'Neon Trees ': **Animal (Sexy) **Everybody Talks (Le rôle de sa vie) *'Neptune's Daughter' : Baby, It's Cold Outside (Un miracle de Noël) *'New Radicals' : You Get What You Give (Comment se dire adieu ...) *'Ne-Yo : 'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Naked) *'Nicki Minaj ': **Fly (Ce que la vie nous réserve) **Starships (A nous les Nationales !) **Super Bass (The New Directions On Regionals) *'Nicole Kidman :' Come What May (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Night Rangers :' Sister Christian (La nouvelle Rachel) *'No Doubt : ' Don't Speak (Nos premiers émois) *'NSYNC :' Bye Bye Bye (The New Directions On Regionals) 'O :' *'Oliver! ': **Where Is Love? (L'effet Glee) *'Olivia Newton-John ': **Physical (La mauvaise réputation) **Magic (Rhapsodie) *'One Direction' : **What Makes You Beautiful (Balosaurus) **Live While We're Young (Thanksgiving) *'Otis Redding' : Try A Little Tenderness (Quatre solos et un enterrement) 'P :' *'Pal Joey' : The Lady Is A Tramp (Trouver sa voix) *'Paramore ': The Only Exception (Le Croque-Messie) *'Parliament ': Give Up The Funk (Funk) *'Pat Benatar' : Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Même pas mal) *'Paul Anka ': (You're) Having My Baby (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Paul McCartney' : Silly Love Songs (Les chansons d'amour) *'Paula Abdul :' Cold Hearted (The New Directions On Regionals° *'Peter Gabriel :' In Your Eyes (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Phil Collins' : Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) (Guilty Pleasures) *'Phillip Phillips' : Home (Thanksgiving) *'P!nk' : **Raise Your Glass (Sur un air original) ** Perfect (Une fille avec une fille) ** Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Le rôle de sa vie) * Poison : Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Objectif New York) * Promises/Promises : Turkey Lurkey Time (Thanksgiving) *'The Police' : Don't Stand So Close To Me (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'The Pretenders ': I'll Stand By You (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Prince ': Kiss (Sexy) *'PSY ': Gangnam Style (Thanksgiving) 'Q :' *'Queen' : ** Somebody To Love (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) **Another One Bites The Dust (Funk) **Bohemian Rhapsody (Rhapsodie) **Fat Bottomed Girls (Les chansons d'amour) **We Are The Champions (A nous les Nationales !) **Don't Stop Me Now (Diva) **We Will Rock You (Lights Out) 'R :' *'Radiohead' : Creep (Guilty Pleasures) *'Rebecca Black' : Friday (La reine de la promo) *'R.E.M.' : **Losing My Religion (Le Croque-Messie) **Superman (Dynamic Duets) **Everybody Hurts (Lights Out) *'Rent' : Take Me Or Leave Me (Come-Back) *'REO Speedwagon' : Can't Fight This Feeling (L'effet Glee) *'Rick Springfield' : Jessie's Girl (Trouver sa voix) *'The Righteous Brothers' : You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Lights Out) *'Rihanna' : **Take A Bow (Tout le monde adore le disco) **Fly (Ce que la vie nous réserve) **Umbrella (Chantons sous la pluie) **We Found Love (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'R Kelly' : I Believe I Can Fly (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'Roberta Flack' : The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'Robin Thicke' : When I Get You Alone (Les chansons d'amour) *'Robyn' : Dancing On My Own (coupé au montage de Diva) *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show ': **Science Fiction / Double Feature (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **Damn It, Janet (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **Hot Patootie (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **Sweet Transvestite (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **The Time Warp (Le Rocky Horror Glee) **Planet, Schmanet, Janet (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *'Rod Stewart' : **Forever Young (Comment se dire adieu ...) **Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? (Non diffusé, présent dans : Glee: The Music, Presents The Warblers) *'The Rolling Stones' : **You Can't Always Get What You Want (Tragédie en sous-sol) **Start Me Up (Premiers baisers) **Jumping Jack Flash (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *'Room For Two' : Roots Before Branches (Comment se dire adieu ...) *'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindee' : The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (Un miracle de Noël) *'Rufus ': Tell Me Something Good (Funk) 'S :' *'Salt-n-Pepa ': Push It (Tout le monde adore le disco) *'Sammy Davis Jr.' : I've Gotta Be Me (Être ou ne paraître) *'Sara Bareilles' : Love Song (Naked) *'Sarah McLachlan' : River (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Schoolhouse Rock' : Conjunction Junction (Chantons sous la pluie) *'Scissor Sisters' : Let's Have A Kiki (Thanksgiving) *'The Script :' Hall Of Fame (All or Nothing) *'Selena Gomez & The Scene' : Love You Like A Love Song (Balosaurus) *'Sheena Easton' : We've Got Tonite (I Do) *'Sheryl Crow' : A Change Would You Do Good (Makeover) *'Simon & Garfunkel' : **Bridge Over Troubled Water (Le Croque-Messie) **Homeward Bound (Thanksgiving) *'Singin' In The Rain' : **Make 'Em Laugh (Chantons sous la pluie) **Singing In The Rain (Chantons sous la pluie) *'Sir Mix-a-Lot' : Baby Got Back (Sadie Hawkins) *'Sisqo ': Thong Song (Que la honte soit avec toi) *'The So Manys' : Not The End (présente sur Glee: The Music, The Graduation) *'Sonseed ': Jesus Is My Friend (Sur un air original) *'Spice Girls' : Wannabe (Guilty Pleasures) *'Starland Vocal Bands' : Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *'Steve Kazee' : 'A Thousand Years (Naked) *'Stevie Nicks : Landslide (Sexy) *'Stevie Wonder' : **Isn't She Lovely (La reine de la promo) **You Are The Sunshine Of My Life (Wonder-ful) **Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours (Wonder-ful) **Superstition (Wonder-ful) **I Wish (Wonder-ful) **Higher Ground (Wonder-ful) **Uptight (Everything's Alright) (Wonder-ful) **For Once In My Life (Wonder-ful) *'Sunset Boulevard' : As If We Never Said Goodbye (Être ou ne paraître) *'The Sound Of Music': My Favorite Things (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'The Supremes' : **You Keep Me Hangin' On (Minorité report) ** Stop! In The Name Of Love (Premiers baisers) ** Come See About Me (Thanksgiving) *'Sweet Charity' : Big Spender (Opération : Piano violet) *'Syreeta Wright' : With You I'm Born Again (Duels de duos) 'T :' *'Taylor Swift' : **Mean (Tous uniques) **Mine (Nos premiers émois) *'Tammi Terrell' : You're All I Need To Get By (I Do) *'Tears For Fears' : Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Makeover) *'Teddy Thompson' : Take Care Of Yourself (Le leprechaun) *'Tegan & Sara :' Closer (Feud) *'Theodore Bikel' : Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Glee, Actually) *'The Phantom Of The Opera' : The Music Of The Night (Saisir sa chance) *'Tina Turner :' **Nutbush City Limits (Diva) **Proud Mary (1x09) (Les chaises musicales) *'TLC ': **Unpretty (Être ou ne paraître) **No Scrubs (Sadie Hawkins) *'Toby Keith' : Red Solo Cup (La jeunesse et un art) *'Todd Duncan' : Unchained Melody (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *'Tom Jones ': It's Not Unusual (Opération : Piano violet) *'Train ': Hey Soul Sister (Désaccords majeurs) *'The Archies' : Sugar, Sugar (Le leprechaun) -''coupée au montage''- *'The Boy From Oz' : Not The Boy Next Door (Saisir sa chance) *'The Righteous Brothers' : You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Lights Out) *'The Trammps' : Disco Inferno (Une orientation très disco) *'Thurl Ravenscroft' : You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Un miracle de Noël) 'U :' *'U2 : 'One (Trouver sa voix) *'The Union Gap' : Young Girl (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *'Usher' : **Confessions Part II (Vitamine D) **Yeah! (Les lumières de Broadway) **Without You (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) 'V :' *'Van Halen' : **Jump (Promotion matelas) **Hot For Teacher (Même pas mal) *'Vanilla Ice :' Ice Ice Baby (La mauvaise réputation) *'Vaughn Monroe :' Let It Snow (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'Victor/Victoria :' Le Jazz Hot (Duels de duos) *'Vonda Shephard :' Tell Him (Sadie Hawkins) 'W :' *'The Waitresses :' **I Know What Boys Like (Come-Back) **Christmas Wrapping (Un Noël en noir et blanc) *'The Wanted :' Glad You Came (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'West Side Story :' **Tonight (Droit au but) **I Feel Pretty (Être ou ne paraître) **Somewhere (Je suis une licorne) **Something's Coming (Je suis une licorne) **Cool (Fausses notes) **A Boy Like That (La première fois) **America (La première fois) **One Hand, One Heart (La première fois) **Tonight (La première fois) *'Wham! :' **Last Christmas (Un miracle de Noël) **Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Guilty Pleasures) *'Whitney Houston :' **I Look To You (Le Croque-Messie) **I Will Always Love You (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) **How Will I Know (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **I Wanna Dance With Somebody (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **Saving All My Love For You (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **So Emotional (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **It's Not Right But It's Okay (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **I Have Nothing (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) **My Love Is Your Love (On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) *'The Who :' Pinball Wizard (A nous les Nationales !) *'Wicked :' **Defying Gravity (Les chaises musicales) **For Good (Les lumières de Broadway) *'will.I.am :' Hall Of Fame (All or Nothing) *'The Wiz :' Home (Home Sweet Home) *'Wonderful Town :' Ohio (Mariages) 'X :' 'Y :' *'Yeah Yeah Yeahs ': Heads Will Roll (Le camp des zombies) *'Young MC' : Bust A Move (Que la honte soit avec toi) *'Young The Giant' : Cough Syrup (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *'Yvonne Elliman' : If I Can't Have You (Une orientation très disco) 'Z :' *'Zedd :' Clarity (All or Nothing) *'The Zombies :' She's Not There (Le camp des zombies) Liste des artistes repris dans Glee Liste des artistes repris dans Glee